Just a little Insane
by PersianCalliope
Summary: my collection of Freeverses depicting the sorting of the next generation / thirteen cousins, two sets of twins, three Potters, ten Weasleys, two Scamanders, two love stories, zero clichés and one well kept secret. Lucy centric.
1. Victoire

**So this is a collection of freeverses based on the sorting of the next generation.**

 **I skipped teddy. Sorry**

 **I updated this after a reviewer made me realise I'd been spelling Victoire's name wrong forever. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**

 **Anways.**

Victoire Weasley

(never really fitted in)

.

she wasn't

 _really_

-a Weasley-

with

P-L-A-T-I-N-U-M-B-L-O-N-D-E

hair

andher

 _shy_

personality

.

(she definitely wasn't a Gryffindor)

 _so_

she became a

k

i

n

d

and

l

o

y

a

l

little girl

inthehopethat

her

family would

 _accept_

her

- _ifshewasahufflepuff_

and

m

a

y

b

e

(just maybe)

 **Teddy &Tori**

 _could be_

B*E*S*T*F*R*E*I*N*D*S

again

.

so

/timid\

\tori/

 _spenthertime_

c-o-n-v-i-n-c-i-n-g

people

withherlovely

deeds

thatshewas

 _kind_

andshewas

 _sweet_

andshewas

HUFFLEPUFF

.

but not matter how hard she

 _t|r|i|e|d_

her

 _façade_

crumbled

underneath the

weight of

the

-sorting-

and

it finally became clear

that

 _kind &beautiful&sweet&loyal_

Victoire Weasley

was a

b/o/o/k/i/s/h

 _little_

!RAVENCLAW!

.

 **A/N: I know this seems weird cause 'what's wrong with Ravenclaw?' but I kinda based it off the fact that no one in her family has ever been a Ravenclaw.**


	2. Dominique

**This chapter is really short, but that sort of describes my version of Dominique, short & sweet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the harry potter world  
**

 **.**

Dominque Weasley

is

 **LOUD**

with her

red Weasley

hair

porcelain skin

 _splashed_

with

freckles

.

and

d-e-s-p-i-t-e

thefact

she was

B*E*S*T*F*R*I*E*N*D*S

with

Molly

|the shy little bookworm|

until she was

10,

 _dominique_

had an

-e-g-o-

torivalthatof

Sirius Black

 _and_

in10seconds

flat

 _this_

Stereotypical Weasley

was-labelled-a

Stereotypical

!GRYFFINDOR!

.

 **A/N this isn't really how I pictured Dom, I always imagined her ending up Slytherin, but yeah.**

 **Review?**


	3. James

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **I hope you like it :)**

.

James Potter

 **Prankster Extraordinaire**

(shhhhhh)

|he has a secret|

 _ready?_

-he should be hufflepuff

.

kind&loyal&hardworking

.

his

FAMOUS

parent's

 _suspecteditallalong_

he was

-patient

and

-honest

and

-sweet

.

 **BUT**

he was a

(tiny)

bit

C|O|U|R|A|G|E|O|U|S

and could hold up a

 _façade_

(unlike cousin Vicky)

.

sowhen

i/n/n/o/c/e/n/t

little

JAMESPOTTER

took his place on

TheStool

and

the-sorting-hat

h

e

s

i

t

a

t

e

d

for/a/split/second

-james potter

 **refused**

tobe

!hufflepuff!

because

he was

-a potter

.

and when the

hat

cried out

!Gryffindor!

he

almostkindofmaybe

 _regretted it_

 _._

 **A/N: I published this chapter earlier than I would have, mainly because it got it's first review! yay**

 **thanks**


	4. Fred II

**I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I don't own Freddie, but I do own 3 jars of nutella**

 **.**

Fred Weasley

(no, not _that_ one)

he

wasn't

 _average_

!honest!

.

he was

 _certainlydefinatlyobviously_

(not)

himself

.

instead of the

-|normal|

 _housecoloursorquidditchteamsorpictures_

that

d-e-c-o-r-a-t-e-d

hiscousin'swalls

Freddie's

bedroom

was

 **white**

.

(I don't mean he was crazy)

.

TheWalls

weretobe

filled

with

 _everything_

that

D|E|S|C|R|I|B|E|S

him

everything

thatmadehim

 _Freddie_

.

and so it remained blank

.

because

freddiewas

!normal!

-unsurprising

.

and

/no matter\

how

 **hard**

/he tried to be\

hewasn't

FREDDIE

-nope

.

hewouldalwaysbe

FREDWEASLEY(II)

 _just a_

normal

W-E-A-S-L-E-Y

 _just a_

normal

!GRYFFINDOR!

.

 **A/N: you may have noticed the past tense, and the use of 'I'.**

 **It's Intentional.**

 **Anyways this is narrated by the youngest Weasley, who the final chapter will be based on.**

 **The next person is Molly, then Roxy (who was my favourite to write).**

 **.**

 **Please don't read without reviewing, I want to become a better at writing just like everyone on fanfiction.**

 **And I know what country you're from. So be afraid. Yeah**

 **thanks**


	5. Molly II

Molly Weasley

(II)

.

James

Freddie

Roxy

.

woruldbethisyear's

!Gryffindors!

.

butmollyreallydidn'tmind

F-A-D-I-N-G

intothe

b

a

c

k

g

r

o

u

n

d

.

shewasn't

|uspet|

 _"ravenclaw is a lovely house Molly"_

shewasn't

|jealous|

 _"don't worry about all of your cousins, Molly"_

shewasn't

|brave|

 _"you'll be ravenclaw, just like you mother"_

.

But

nobodywouldbejoining

Victorie

 _this year_

 _._

b-e-c-a-u-s-e

-maybejusttoprovethemwrong-

(Molly

was also a Weasley

 _after all)_

.

 _"Weasley's are stubborn_

 _-no matter what house"_

.

andso

for the first time

(ever)

this weasley

wasn't

|Gryffindor|

or

|Ravenclaw|

but

!HUFFLEPUFF!

.

 **A/N: this one was so random**

 **review?**


	6. Roxanne

Roxanne Weasley

.

( Roxy Please )

.

WasAWeasley

.

daughter

to

George&Angelina

 _nonetheless_

but

-hid away-

her

|R|E|B|E|L|I||O|N|

behind

 _badbad_

-pranks-

 _loudloud_

-jokes-

.

Roxy

knew

freddie'ssecret

(he hated Gryffindor)

-but-

(just like her parent's)

he

 _nevernoticed_

how

~UnLikeThem~

shewas

.

Andso

 _afterthesuprising_

?event?

(Molly)

.

Roxy

inallher

|blackhaired|

 _glory_

satonthescarystool

and

gaveatremendous

(Malfoy)

 **smirk**

when

theoldsortinghat

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

D

thehall

by

 _uttering a single word_

 _._

!SLYTHERIN!

 **A/N: this chapter was based off my little cousin, Maddie.**

 **.**

 **thanks for reading**


	7. Louis

Louis Weasley

.

was different

 _from a very young age_

d/o/c/t/o/r/s

were

-screaming-

weirdwords

like

(Disorder)

and

(Anxiety)

and

(Bipolar)

and

athim

.

andallofhisfamily

h

a

t

e

d

him

.

They Never

s/t/o/p/p/e/d

-staring-

s

o

hestaredback

 _which_

only

s-e-e-m-e-d

to

make it worse

.

so

whenheturned

 **10**

helearnedtospeak

FRENCH

-better-

and

livedwith

kind&warm

AUNTIE GABRIELLE  
.

and

 _instead_

of

!Gryffindor!

!Ravenclaw!

!Hufflepuff!

or

!Slytherin!

.

Louis

 _was always proud_

t-o-s-a-y

he chose

 _instead_

!BEAUXBATONS!

 **A/N: sorry for the delayed update, but here you go.**

 **Review.**

 **bye**


	8. Scorpious

**Okay so here is Scorpious'.**

 **So what I've done is put the characters into alphabetical order by year, like the actual order they were sorted. You're probably thinking "well obviously" but that's why Molly was between the twins.**

 **I hope this is okay.**

Scorpious Malfoy

:

he's **not** his

father,

he never was

.

it's

kinda

 **weird**

 _don't you think?_

with

(twisted)

(vicious)

(lunatic)

parent's like that;

-Scorpious-

was

|normal|

.

the

KiNd

b/l/a/m/e/d

iton

his

~daddy~

 _"he changed you_

 _know, after the_

 _war, he didn't_

 _want another_

 _Slytherin"_

 _._

the

JuDgEmEnTaL

b/l/a/m/e/d

iton

his

~mummy~

 _"what's a sweet_

 _young thing like_

 _that doing running_

 _off with a Malfoy?"_

.:.

his

PaReNtS

 **NEVER**

b/l/a/m/e/d

anyone

.

(except him)

.

Scorpious

b/l/a/m/e/d

the

neverending

 **v** iolenc **e**

that made him

NEED

to escape

.:.

but the

blaming

-game-

is pointless

-because-

no matter

 _who_

you try

-you'll-

-n-e-v-e-r-

f

I

n

d

the

a|n|s|w|e|r

.

-here's the reason-

why

.

 _despite_

 **all**

probabilities

-Scorpious Malfoy

was

b-o-r-n

a

 _brilliant_

!RAVENCLAW!

 **A/N: I hope that lived up to any expectations about Scorpious.**

 **If you didn't get it, they are trying to blame something for Scorpious being different, but its just cause he was born decent. (I don't mean he wasn't Slytherin, I love Slytherin actually I am in Slytherin)**

 **Next is Al btw**

 **thanks**


	9. Albus

**Hi again.**

Albus Potter

.

now _he's_ a mystery

.

you know

how

 _somepeople_

are

I-n-c-r-e-d-I-b-l-y

e|a|s|y

to

read?

.

EVEN

 _al_

himself

had

n.o.i.d.e.a

which

h/o/u/s/e

he

oughttobein

.

he didn't

 _thinkimself_

-particularly-

brave

 _or_

devious

 _or_

hardworking

 _or_

smart

.

he was

j/u/s/t

-Al

.

sowhen

al

"braved"

the

sortinghat

it

askedhim

 _whichdoyouprefer?_

 **well**

.o.b.v.i.o.u.s.l.y.

whichever

will lead me to the

B*E*S*T

the I can be.

.

 _youwant_

 _the_

 _"best"_

 _doyou?_

 _-_ good

 _ithought_

y-o-u

 _seemed_

a|m|b|i|t|i|o|u|s

 _you'll_

make a

~SPECTACULAR~

!SLYTHERIN!

and

 _since that day_

 _j\u\s\t_

-Al

-b-e-c-a-m-e-

 _somebody_

-instead.

 **A/N:** I hope my updating is regular enough :)

If you have any ideas or suggestions, please PM me, or leave a review. Although I do have a pretty rough idea of how this is going to eventuate.

Um Rose will be next.


	10. Rose

**So here's Rose, like promised.**

 **I'm trying to keep away from cliques as much as possible. Yeah.**

Rose Weasley

.

(wasn't smart)

 **don't**

t-e-l-l

 _but_

HUGO

gotallthebrains

.

 _don't_ be _decieved_

miss

~princess~

isn't

 **dumb**

sheknows

howto

 _persuade._

and

-m-a-y-b-e-

shewouldhave

been

Slytherin

/if/

shewasn't

soooo

naïve

.

I

mightnothave

-mentioned-

 _but_

rosie's

a

bit

"in between"

let's

justsayshe

 **won't**

be

MinisterforMagic

andshe

 **won't**

be

likehermum

.

but

 _success_

isn't everything

andRosie

d-e-f-I-n-a-t-e-l-y

 _figured_

that one out

.

'cause

?maybe?

 _if_

shewasa

Hufflepuff

she

would've worked

h/a/r/d/e/r

at

school

.

but

 _darling_

Rosie

-she'll

be

 **fine**

.

b-e-c-a-u-s-e

she

 _isn't_

BUT

she

 _is_

aWeasley

.

and a

 _damn fine_

!GRYFFINDOR!

.

 **bye✨**


	11. Lily Luna II

**This is Lily Luna Potter's.**

 **Livy (somanybooksolittletime), thanks for both the reviews, but next time would you mind logging out of my account before posting them to my story? Hate you too ;)**

 **anyways,**

Lily Potter

.

doesn'tcare

about

a-n-y-o-n-e

 _except_

(of course)

 **herself**

.

she

h

a

t

e

d

her

p-a-r-e-n-t-s.

/

too

kind

and

sweet

forherliking

.

her

 _b\r\o\t\h\e\r_

(Jamie)

wasthesame

-so-

when he came home

 _after 1st year_

to a room that screamed

HUFFLEPUFF

(literally)

she

b-a-r-e-l-y

 _noticed_

that

he didn't

 **speak**

to

 _her_

for

y-e-a-r-s

.

the

ONLY

 _human_

who

she seemedtolike

was

 _al_

.

P-E-R-S-O-N-A-L-L-Y

I

think

it was

 _cause_

n-o-b-o-d-y

 _else_

-did.

.

LilyWasContent

 _though_

with the

 _life_

shehad

created

.

but-I

 _know_

it

a

l

l

-s-t-a-r-t-e-d-

 _with_

the scream

of

!SLYTHERIN!

 **Uh, I updated this really fast, but I'm really bored right now so I thought: hey! I'll just update everything I own. So yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Review?**

 **P.S. happy Easter (if you're Christian...)**


	12. Lorcan

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **INSERT DISCLAIMER**

 **anyways/**

Lorcan Scamander

.

(he's insane)

\no\

-need-

to

W

H

I

S

P

E

R

it's not

e-x-a-c-t-l-y

kept

 _quiet_

.

he

\never/

/stops\

 _humming_

and

-s-p-e-a-k-s-

 **o** nly

at

RaNdOm

iNtErVaLs

.

didyou

hear

the

 _rumour_

?

he's

SCHIZOPHRENIC

?

 _Ithoughthehad_

 **-PTSD**

because

he

 _s-a-w_

his dad

\MURDER/

his

.mother.

when

he _was_

five _years_ old

?

.

I'll

tell you a secret

 _Lorcan_

\- wasn't any particular house -

-but-

 _justtomake_

his

-mummy-

 **proud**

he

askedfor

!RAVENCLAW!

 **I don't think I need to tell you who's next.**

 **Bye**


	13. Lysander

**Dear Ravenclaw Guest: O_O you know I've never realised this?! I've always said it and read it as Vic-tor-ry. And now I actually can't comprehend this. I will spell it as Victoire but like, this is scaring me. This is like when I read a word and have never actually said it, and then I say it, and I have to start saying it the real way so people can understand me. It's also bad sometimes in Australia, because some people spell and speak like American, and some people spell and speak like British people, and sometimes people speak like normal people. Are you actually Australian and already know this - sorry if you are.**

 **Sorry, for rambling and stuff (like asking obvious and rhetorically challenged questions). It's , thanks for telling me about this.**

 **Anyways (I say Anyways a lot don't I?),**

Lysander Scamander

.

was

/unfazeable/

.

he never

 _cried_

 **-not even-**

when his

parents

"died"

.

he was never

 _shocked_

 **-not even-**

whentheyfoundout

Rolf

 _killed them both_

(Ly was there after all)

.

but

hewasn'tcrazy

 **\- that was Lorcan-**

he's insane

 _'Aren't we all?'_

 _._

Lysander

 _wasfine_

all alone

he

could

entertain

 _himself_

.

I

might as well

tell

you:

 _Lily_

f

e

l

l

inlove

with

him

(and he fell in love with her)

.

s

o

hewasn't

 _heartless_

it's

j/u/s/t

that

hewas

FrEAkeY

c-a-l-m

.

so

you see the

sortinghat's

 _problem_

L

Y

S

A

N

D

E

R

islike

L

O

R

C

A

N

(they're twins after all)

not-belonging

(really)

he

gave someone

 _heartless_

a

 **heart**

but

isn't

h-a-u-n-t-e-d

 _by_

his mother's

S/C/R/E/A/M/S

.

sometimes

I

s-u-s-p-e-c-t

itwas

all based

based

 _off his_

ability

tofind

FUN

for _himself_

 _._

resourcefulness

-is-

 _very_

!SLYTHERIN!

 _afterall_

.

 **Yeah, I hope you liked it.**


	14. Hugo

**Erm, sorry it's been awhile.**

Hugo Weasley

.

isnothis

MUM

\- whatever rose may say -

.

he's smart

 _yes_

but that's

 _not it_

 _._

Hugo

is

A*M*A*Z*I*N*G

in his

 _ownway_

 _._

he's

more

THOUGHTFUL

than the

e

n

t

I

r

e

family combined

.

he's

caring

and

sweet

(not what you'd EXPECT from a weasley)

.

when

Hugo's name

was

called

the sorting hat

 _Barely touched_

his head before

confirming what

I already knew:

he's a

!HUFFLEPUFF!

at

 _h|e|a|r|t_

 _._

 **Hi again,**

 **I have fixed some of the other chapters up because of the horrific amount of spelling errors and stuff.**

 **I'll kind of miss writing this story :(**


	15. Lucy

When

 _I_

Was little

 _I_

Took up painting

.

-b-e-c-a-u-s-e-

In a

 _Family_

Like mine

You

Need to have a

NAME

-a-n-d-

 _Nobody_

Had filled the

VOID

That was

 **INSANE  
.**

I

Wasn't

 _Lying_

-WONDERLAND-

Was my

Home

.

But the

p/r/e/s/s/u/r/e

built

i-n-s-i-d-e

me

and I

CRAcKed

.

I'll

never know

which

house I'm in

(I'vealwayssuspectedSlytherin)

.

but I'll

always know

the

 _difference_

b/e/t/w/e/e/n

~MICROWAVES~

and

~OVENS~

.

(I need to use them see)

.

I

ran away

when

I

was

\seventeen/

but

LORCAN

c

a

m

e

and

f/o/u/n/d

 **me**

.

I still

keep in

 _contact_

(with Hugo at least)

and

 _write to_

m-o-t-h-e-r

everyyear

.

but

Lorcan&Lucy

we

r-a-n

 _too fast_

for

 _too long_

.

SoWhen

Lily&Lysander

was

inked along

their

 **skin**

.

Lucy&Lorcan

was

written among

the

 **stars**

END

 **Yay!**

 **Ok, so I am going to do some freeverses about the sortings of other characters, Dumbledore, maybe Voldemort? So check that out soon. PM me for any suggestions. (thanks infinitestormtales)**

 **Thank you to Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...y and somanybooksolittletime for being awesome reviewers.**

 **I'm going to spend the rest of my night cutting out most of the author notes in previous chapters because I went a bit overboard.**

 **Thank you for reading this,**

 **Kahlia**


End file.
